


The generic ramblings and thoughts of a massive idiot in a planet of geniuses

by Oosername



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Ramblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oosername/pseuds/Oosername
Summary: I guess I just wanted a place to put my oddball ramblingsMaybe you'll like them, maybe you won'tIt's just the place I put my twopence in, really





	The generic ramblings and thoughts of a massive idiot in a planet of geniuses

Another sun dies in the cold eternal abyss, leaving a killing warmth before leaving the planets to rot in the blistering, undying, neverwaking arctic frost of space.  
Another species born to die, another planet gone to time.

Across the always moving planet stood a youth, in their own native language, they stood and saw another burny thing blip out of existance.  
That's the universe in the end, really.  
Just another thing gone.

Space, eternity, time, reality  
It could end instantly in the next minute frame of reality.

Us humans, we walk big game, we talk big game, we wonder around shooting for the stars when we haven't even finished looking at our planet...  
We're dust in the wind, really.

That's what drives us in the end.  
The terror of dying with no meaning.  
The thought lingers on you like a spider on a web, like a titanic wave on the ocean headed for a city, like a plane about to crash on a person.  
We strive for the thought of 'gone, but not forgotten'.  
Now, there's nothing wrong with that - you fight for the day you revolutionise a culture like Lenin, you pray for the day you become enlightened in society like a pope, you shout for the day you get called to arms and fight until your death for your country like the men and women 'fore you.  
It's human nature to fight inevitability, to fight the opressors like the Gestapo and the dictators and the wrongdoers and the radicalists and the fanatics and show to the world you did something brilliant.

It's human, and us humans are brilliant.  
It was a one in... well, god knows the chances the Earth was perfect for us.  
Take a breath for me, doesn't need to be anything specific.  
Your lungs are made perfect to breath that air.

Sperm cells are made equal too, y'know, besides DNA.  
Darwinism doesn't account, so out of the entire ejaculate...  
You're the lucky one.  
Take your eyes off the screen and look at your hands resl quick.  
Those could've been the hands of someone else.  
But is was you, you lucky git, heheh.

Take another breath, slower if you want.  
That's it, feel that oxygen.  
Brilliant, isn't it?  
The human mind is absolutely fantastic, too.  
All that going through your head, these words come out as blurs in light but your brain's translating them, adknowledging all the little curves and dots and lines and making sense of it all, putting it all in and your memory's taking note of all i'm saying and it's all doing this for every single word on the screen, for each little pixel and little blank spot, each individual cosmosecond.  
Absolutely fantastic.

That's you doing it all, too, because we are our brains. Just a little small chunk of revolutionary muscle, being surrounded by bone and more muscle and flesh and blood and skin and hair...  
We're amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> might do more if you lot want  
> Maybe
> 
> I dunnae  
> Oosername#7779


End file.
